The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbidsuki’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during July 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Bidens cultivars with dark green-colored foliage and a compact to vigorous growth habit.
The new cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Solaire ‘Bidtis-1’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,280, characterized by its golden yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new Bidens cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during November 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.